The Marriage
by Ladyjaxs999
Summary: After their divorce Henry forces Anne of cleaves to remarry, will she get the happy ending that she deserves, or will she spend her life in an unhappy marriage?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Tudors/Got or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

Title: The Marriage

Rated: M

Pairings: Aoc/Jaime Lannister, Thomas Seymour/Aoc, Edward Seymour/Aoc, Anne Stanhope/ Thomas Seymour

Warnings: Rape

Summary: After their divorce Henry forces Anne of cleaves to remarry, will she get the happy ending that she deserves, or will she spend her life in an unhappy marriage?

Authors Note: Hi all, here is another old story of mine; I want to rewrite and re-work some parts to it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Wedding**

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss you bride," Anne felt like she was going to be sick at those dreaded words. She glanced at Gardner, who smiled at her politely, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

She shivered; she knew the man hated her. Not that she did anything to offend him, she had always been polite to him, but he hated her simply because she was a different religion then he was.

There was something intrinsically wrong with having a man who despises you perform your wedding ceremony. This whole wedding was a sham! She looked at her husband, instead of looking the part of the happy bridegroom, Thomas looked like he was going to the chopping block.

She was still trying to recover from the shock of being divorced from the king. She knew that Henry was unhappy, she was not that oblivious. She had learned that after meeting her, he had humiliated his Lord Chancellor, Thomas Cromwell, in front of the entire court. Henry was furious with Cromwell for trapping him into a marriage to a woman that he found physically repulsive. "I like her not, I like her not, "Henry screamed in the man face, Cromwell of course just stood there stiff as a board, knowing better to say anything. She looks like a HORSE!"

Anne of course was hurt by this, how she could not be. She was hoping that once the king got to know her, then he would change his mind in regards to her. She couldn't bear to be sent back to Germany, to her brother, who would no doubt blame her for not pleasing her future husband and king. Unlike her father, who had been warm and gentle, William was cold and hard. And he was not above using physical punishment to get his point across.

She couldn't describe the feeling of relief when she was informed that the king had agreed to marry her. Once she married Henry, she believed foolishly that she was out of the woods. Then Cromwell had come to her apartments, she saw the desperation in the man's face and knew something was wrong. He pleaded with her to get pregnant as soon as possible. She remembered flushing, not wanting to discuss intimate details with Cromwell of all people. Looking at the man she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, she didn't have the heart to tell him that she and the king had not consummated their marriage. And she doubted that it was going to be consummated. So she had lied, telling him that she would do her best to get an heir to the king.

Much to her own horror, that was the last time she saw Cromwell, who was shortly arrested, he was tried and sentenced to die. Little did she know that her marriage to the king was on the chopping block as well.

It was Edward, Thomas older brother that informed her that she was no longer married to the king. She remember feeling her knees give out on her, her ladies quickly caught her, whispering soothing words. She looked at Lord Hertford, and much to her surprise he held a look of pity in his eyes, then it was gone as soon as it came. She couldn't help but think that the look suited him, better than an emotionless statue. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to make him so cold.

He then informed her that she was now going to be known as the king's sister. She had her choice of Hever castle, or the old More estate in Chelsa she could live at. Plus, she would have enough money, provided by him, to live out her life in peace, as an independent woman. She couldn't help but feel relieved knowing that he was not going to send her back to Germany.

She was just getting used to her life as an independent woman, when Charles Brandon arrived at her home in Chelsa. She was happy to see him; she would never forget the kindness that he showed her when she had first arrived. Seeing the pity in his eyes, she knew something was wrong. He then told her Henry was arranging a marriage for her.

Charles didn't tell Anne this, but Henry was threatened by her. He was afraid that might interfere with his marriage to Catherine Howard. He needed her out of the way, what better way to distract Anne, then with a new husband.

Charles didn't agree with Henry at all on this issue, he greatly admired the Lady Anne. He didn't think that she had one devious bone in her body. And to marry her off to Seymour of all people was just plain wrong.

"Who am I to marry?" Anne had asked him, she was not stupid; she had a pretty good idea why Henry was doing this. She knew better to fight this, if Henry wanted her married, then it was going to happen regardless of her wishes.

"Thomas Seymour," Charles said gently.

Anne felt faint, Charles immediately grabbed her and led her over to a chair. No doubt Anne had heard of Seymour's reputation. He could see tears in her eyes, "everything is going to be alright," he reassured her.

Now she was here, standing before her new husband. Who leaned down pecked her on the lips, his lips feeling cold and emotionless.

After the wedding, they went back to wolf hall, where a celebration feast was taking place for them. The king couldn't make it, much to her relief; she didn't think that she liked the idea of her former husband being there.

As they feasted, Edward Seymour got up from his seat, he then offered a toast, "To Thomas and Anne. I wish you every happiness in world. Tom I hope you realize how lucky you have gotten." She couldn't help but blush at his words; she then looked into Edward's face and noted he had a genuine smile on his face. Anne Stanhope seemed none to please by her husband's words. She frowned, the woman had been acting catty all evening, and she wondered she had done to offend the woman? Probably nothing, some women just like the drama of antagonizing others.

"Thank you brother," her husband voice cut into her thought's, he then offered her smile, but it was cruel smile, that made her want to back away from him. She felt a shiver run down her back. He then taking her hand into his. "I'm very lucky indeed," she couldn't help but hear the sarcasm in his voice.

**The wedding Night**

Later on that night, she quickly got undressed and put on her night gown. She wanted to be asleep by the time that Thomas came to their chambers. After the celebration had ended and everyone had gone home, he told her he was going out. She didn't ask where he was going. She really didn't care where he was going. He was probably going to see one of his harlots, she hoped so, she didn't want him sharing her bed.

Just then she heard the door open, she quickly closed her eyes, feigning sleep. "Anne I know you up," Thomas said roughly, she scrunched her nose, he smelled strongly of alcohol.

She gasped, opening her eyes as Thomas reached forward and ripped the blankets off of her. "Thomas just go to sleep, your drunk," she pleaded, but he ignored her. His eyes then began to roam up and down her body; she couldn't help but feel dirty. Thomas felt a stirring in his loins. He didn't want to marry the Flanders mare, but now that she was his, he might as well enjoy her.

He roughly grabbed her, ignoring her shouts, he then flipped her on her stomach, and violently yanked off her night gown. Tears ran down Anne's eyes, she tried to fight him, but he was much too strong for her. Thomas chuckled sadistically loving the fight. He then brutally entered her. She let out a high pitch scream of pain. His eyes widen in surprise, he thought that the king would be the first to have her, but it was obvious that she was virgin. This made him all the more lustful. Anne finally gave up fighting, whimpering she buried her head into the mattress. After he was done, Thomas rolled away from her, and fell into a deep sleep. Anne then managed to get off the bed; she winced in pain, her insides felt raw. She couldn't describe the feeling. She then crawled to the chamber pot, and then vomited, emptying half the contents of her stomach into it. Once she was done, she didn't bother going back to the bed, she refused to be anywhere near that monster. She curled up into herself on the floor, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

To be continued...


End file.
